


Третий круг

by WTF Cyberpunk 2021 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Blood and Violence, Cyberpunk, Drama, F/M, Gen, Pre-Het, Psychological Drama, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/WTF%20Cyberpunk%202021
Summary: В жизни Кея Судьба играла с ловкостью заправского гроссмейстера, загоняя его в почти безвыходные ситуации. Потеря работы, репутации, чести, куда уж больше? Топкое дно, которое засасывает все глубже. На его доске и фигур-то почти не осталось. Почти. И чем здесь помогут обычная  домашняя интеллектуальная система и ее владелица?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания)





	Третий круг

Встать на ноги он уже не мог. Ждал. Чтобы все это закончилось. Он проиграл. Теперь окончательно.  
Тоненькая светловолосая женщина с огромными серыми глазами стояла в стороне, прижав руки к груди, в немом крике разинув рот. Кей зажмурился. Почему она смотрит? Зачем? Пусть отвернется, просто пусть отвернется! Не должна она смотреть. Не за чем.  
Удары сыпались со всех сторон, он уже не пытался закрыться, только вздрагивал. Пока все не полетело в бездну, с диким свистом и уханьем, залитое красным и черным.  
Когда сквозь толщу этой самой красно-черной слизи проступила полоска света? Кей ощутил… ничего. Его не было. Узкая полоска света и саркофаг, опустившийся сверху. Такая себе тяжеленная колода.  
Потом пришла боль. Пришла и утопила и свет, и красноту. Иногда она отступала, и побеждала та самая краснота, которая становилась благом.  
Время остановилось, все остановилось.  
Боль-боль-боль.

  
Он уже знал, что боль прекращается после гулкого удара. В какой-то момент стало понятно, что это так закрывается дверь, только шорох от сомкнувшихся створок почему-то усиливается в сотни раз. Только звук стал самым желанным в его мире, свернувшемся до боли и красноты.  
То ли он привыкал, то ли боль стала немного слабее. Но к грохоту двери добавились шаги, чавканье полотенца и шум воды. От него становилось легче. Кей знал, что вода убирает ощущение корки, въевшейся в каждую клеточку, и вскоре стал его ждать так же часто, как и скрипа двери.  
Затем вернулся свет. Слабый и размытый, он понемногу расширялся, возвращая к ощущению времени. Боль —Свет — Хлопок — Чавканье — Хлопок — Темнота.  
В один день свет обрел очертания. Кей уперся чужими, трясущимися руками в кровать, попытался приподнять голову, тяжелую, как сотни камней.  
— Почему.  
Одно слово, единственное, на которое он оказался способен.

  
***

  
Ему всегда казалось, что профессия учитель слишком женская, что ли. Ну как здоровый мужик будет торчать день с двумя-тремя десятками оболтусов, вбивая в веселые головы гранит науки? А потом… случилось как случилось. Глупая авария, и вот он уже стоит за воротами порта, потому что на море, как ему прямо сказали, не терпит калек. И он согласился. Судьба сделала свой ход.  
Вернулся домой. Ну как домой. В то, что осталось от отцовского домика. Отец умер в прошлом году, он не успел, был в рейсе, а вернулся… что уже говорить. Мамы не стало давно. Он плохо ее помнил: веселые, смеющиеся черные глаза, толстые косы и журчащая речь. Мама была наполовину мексиканкой, наполовину навахо. Красивая, свободная. Молодая.  
Кей долго берег в бумажнике крохотную фотографию, где отец и мама, и он верхом на пони. Потом где-то затерялась.

Не желая проедать выходное пособие, он подумал — и устроился в школу. Да-да, неуклюжая попытка обыграть судьбу, а точнее выиграть время. Учить мальчишек держать в руках молоток и лобзик. А кому оно было надо, в это самое время, когда можно было купить в магазине ручку, которая чуть ли не в воздухе рисовала тот самый злополучный табурет? Кей не жаловался, что мелкие не слишком усердствуют, не вызывал родителей и делал свою работу. Монотонно, упорно и спокойно.

Коллектив в школе был небольшой, всего-то одиннадцать учителей, охранник, уборщица, разнороб, директор и вот Кей. Иногда из города из департамента приезжала проверяющая, злая как черт, и вот с ней Кей старался не пересекаться. А в школе… Мисс Росси сперва относилась к нему настороженно (директор, так полагается), а потом оттаяла. Кею она нравилась. Тоненькая, элегантная, с огромными серыми глазами. Когда-то летом она пришла в школу в майке и шортах, девчонка девчонкой, даром что за сорок. Он тогда любовался ею из окна. Не больше. Не в его ситуации думать о большем.  
Он вообще удивился, узнав, что Энн Росси всего на пять лет его младше. Думал, от силы тридцать. Одинокая, красивая, недостижимая. У Кея и мысли не было признаться ей в том, что она ему нравится. Да куда? Признаваться надо, когда можешь что-то предложить, а что он мог? Дом, который разваливался на глазах? Зарплату учителя? Нет уж, пусть.

Вообще, из учителей в школе было два мужчины, он и Лекс Портман, на которого западали все без исключения старшеклассницы. Такой себе качок, обожавший тонкие футболки, обтягивающие его бицепсы, и короткие шорты. Кей при всем уважении не додумался бы такое напялить, впрочем, и фигура ему не позволяла подобного. Он был высок (в отца), грузен (в гамбургеры и пиццу перед сном), хотя его и нельзя было назвать толстым, очень широкоплечий (в без малого двадцать лет работы на судне). Портили его неуклюжесть, появившаяся после того, как на ступню обрушился многотонный груз, раздробив кости, безвкусная стрижка и несколько отвисшая грудь, раздражавшая его без меры.  
В конце концов, со всеми своими физиологическими особенностями он ни к кому не лез и на всеобщее обозрение их не выпячивал, сталася не заморачиваться и носить в меру мешковатые толстовки и джинсы.  
И не смотреть, как Энн Росси с улыбкой разговаривает с Лексом Портманом. Лексу не было сорока, но выглядел он ровесником Энн. Красивая пара, что и сказать.  
Кей вообще часто сравнивал Энн с другими. Окси Камски была пятидесятилетней пышной хохотушкой, Рута Молл высокой тощей блондинкой в очках, настолько занудливой, что стала в школе именем нарицательным. Даже проверяющая из департамента Бет Мейсон по кличке Мегера, приезжавшая на своей машине в вызывающе дорогом кожаном френче (поговаривали, что Бет осталась состоятельной вдовой и работала исключительно от скуки) рядом с Энн выглядела откровенно мужиковатой. А еще Энн была другой. Не такой как остальные. Это она предложила Кейту не ездить за семь миль домой, а поселиться в пустующей бытовке в школе. И она заметила, когда Кей заболел, велела отлеживаться и принесла чай.  
Кей кашлял, она растирала его пахучей мазью, а он… боялся пошевелиться. Тонкие холеные пальцы легко скользили по спине, и Кей готов был душу продать, только бы продлить этот момент навсегда. Он… мог, ладно, мог воспользоваться ситуацией.  
На выпускном они оба выпили и сидели на крыше школы, любуясь восходящим солнцем. Энн была такая красивая… И Кей не удержался, поцеловал ее. Они долго целовались. У него хватило сил уйти. Жалел, конечно, но знал, что так правильно. Энн слишком хороша для него и слишком дорога ему, чтобы перепоганить ей репутацию собою. Энни и так жаловалась на Бет Мейсон, которая в последний раз, не стесняясь в выражениях выговаривала ей за внешний вид Лекса. А что она, Энни, могла сделать? К слову, к внешнему виду самого Кея Мегера Бет не придиралась, хотя несколько раз заходила к нему во время занятий.

  
Кей и сам не знал, почему Энни выбрала его, а не Лекса с точеной фигурой и ореховой задницей. Но выбрала же. Или же судьба снова играла с ним, расставив фигурами простенькую ловушку, в которую он шагал со счастливой идиотской улыбкой?  
Он сумел сил отказаться дважды. Потом они ездили на озеро, болтали о пустяках, смеялись, Лекс прыгал с камня в воду. А Энн сидела рядом с Кеем, прислонившись к нему. И он сломался. Не смог устоять. Теплая ночь, звезды, теплые живые губы. И это воспоминание он постарался сохранить где-то в сознании так крепко и так надолго, на всю жизнь, чтобы в худшие минуты понимать: с ним это случилось. Конечно, он понимал, что выглядит рядом с Энн дряхлым стариком, но тут уже сам виноват.

Детей отправили на каникулы. Первые его каникулы в школе. Он занимал себя тем, что приводил в порядок все, требовавшее починки. Это было удобно: жить в школе. И еще удобнее не слышать звонков… А по вечерам тонуть в прохладных объятиях Энни.  
Каждый день около десяти он делал контрольный обход школы, закрывал черный ход и уходил к себе в коморку. Еще немного, и он сможет обзавестить приличным автомобилем, а потом и обновить дом. И тогда, быть может… Нет, пока рано. Все-таки это Энни.

  
В тот день, когда к городу шел грозовой фронт, он послушал радиосообщение, выключил станок и отправился проверить этажи раньше. Кто знает, что принесет непогода.  
Он любил обходить вечернюю школу и слушать эхо. В тот день эхо было другим. Чужим. Отдавалось в стенах насмешливо и гулко.  
Он обошел первый этаж, где располагались кабинеты малышей, прошел по длинному коридору и оказался в фойе.  
Странный чавкающий звук привлек его внимание.  
Рута Молл, абсолютно голая, лежала прямо на полу, тряслась как в лихорадке и тихонько охкала. Кей бросился к ней, опустился на колени. Рута была не в себе: расширившиеся зрачки, дрожащие руки. Увидев Кея, она завыла, попыталась прикрыть трясущиеся маленькие груди, у нее не получалось, соски торчали между пальцами, она пыталась снова и снова. А затем протянула руку, чтобы его оттолкнуть.  
— Ааааа!  
— Мисс Молл, вы..  
— Ааааа, — он неуклюже попытался поймать ее за руку, промахнулся, чуть не опустил ладонь на грудь, спохватился.  
— Мисс Молл! — за спиной раздался истошный крик. — Держите! Держите насильника!  
— Аааа, — Молл тряслась как в лихорадке, ее живот был в крови, в крови были пальцы и внутренняя поверхность бедер.  
— Держите! Мисс Рута…  
— Аааааааспасииииииитееее…

  
Его закрыли в камере в тот же вечер. Шах и мат. Он так и не понял, почему именно. Взяли на анализы все что хотели (унизительно и стыдно, в присутствии полицейских и какой-то женщины, названной адвокатом).  
А поздно вечером лязгнули засовы, в камеру впихнули троих бритоголовых парней. Когда дежурный полицейский, насвистывая незамысловатую мелодию, вышел за двери. Кей все понял. Это в игре короля оставляют на доске. Наверное. Сейчас он полетит в кучку битых фигур, и кто знает, сумеет ли когда-то оттуда выбраться.  
Он долго сопротивлялся. Потом, избитый, цеплялся окровавленными пальцами за прутья решетки, когда в него методично, один за другим, ломились три здоровых мужика. Двое держали, третий… Долго. Утром, когда он пришел в себя, в камере никого не было. Только лужица крови на полу. И усмехающийся полицейский.  
Вскоре он уже знал, что Рута Молл была госпитализирована в состоянии жесточайшего нервного срыва, никого не узнает, не говорит и почти не двигается.

  
Дальше… он потерял счет дням. Ему сказали, что все прошло быстро. Очень. На теле Молл были обнаружены отпечатки, во влагалище, анусе и во рту, между грудями сперма, а под ногтями кровь. Ничто из вышеперечисленного ему не принадлежало, а камера у школы зафиксировала его ровно за четыре минуты до того, как их обнаружили. Даже при худшем раскладе сложно было представить, чтобы успеть за четыре минуты раздеть и несколько раз изнасиловать женщину.  
Сидя в камере, он ждал. Нет, он понимал, посещать его Энни нельзя, но, быть может, просто записка? Пара фраз на бумаге? Ждал.  
Его выпустили через четыре дня. Не было улик.

  
Он ковылял по дороге, время от времени присаживаясь на корточки у обочины. Снова шел.  
Семь миль.  
Неизвестно сколько часов.  
Он не поверил, когда увидел вдалеке ограду школы. Доска, на которой ему больше не было места.  
Он долго сидел на крыльце, собираясь с силами. Молился, чтобы никого не встретить. Окровавленные джинсы взялись коркой, а боль при каждом шаге резала ножом.  
Кей медленно поднялся по ступенькам. Прошел фойе и повернул-было к лестнице, идти в свою коморку. Странный шум раздался за спиной. Шум десятков шагов. И все идущие молчали. Он ускорился, шаги за спиной ускорились. Побежал, вовремя заметил закрытый полицейской лентой коридор, свернул к спортзалу.  
Тут они его и догнали. Ждали, наверное.  
Человек тридцать. Молчаливые и злые.  
Лекс Портман ухмыльнулся, выходя вперед.  
— Ну что, тварь? Думал, все закончилось?  
Кей молчал. Он уже понял, что сейчас будет. Его будут убивать. И ничто не сможет этому помешать.  
— Эй, мужики, держите его! — Кей бросился в сторону и упал, сбитый с ног запущенным Лексом тяжелым тренировочным мячом, его скрутили.  
— Значит, заставил ее ползти голой? А может, и сам так?  
Хохотнув, он полоснул ножом по рубашке, оборвал лоскут, еще, еще.  
Кей молчал. Не за чем говорить с теми, кто не сможет тебя услышать.  
Застучали каблучки, в дверях показалась Энн, дрожащая, как тростинка. Она с ужасом смотрела на происходящее, не в силах помешать.  
— А теперь труселя. Вооот какой ты у нас. Нравится?  
Если так выглядела попытка унизить, то Кей мог только посмеяться. И что? Насмотрелись на хромого голого мужика в годах? Сильно помогло?  
Какая-то часть мозга с ужасом вопила, что сейчас на него смотрит не только толпа разъяренных людей, смотрит Энн.  
А потом он ощутил первый удар. Жестокий и хлесткий удар спортивной гимнастической палкой.  
— Извращенец!  
Спорить и оправдываться было бесполезно. Он и не пытался. Против толпы — только пережить, все равно не услышат. И зажмуриться, чтобы так себя обманывать: Энн точно его не видит.  
А удары сыпались градом. Всем, что попадало под руку, словно в людей вселился демон, словно проснулись первобытные пороки, и они, одурев от запаха крови, чинили свою расправу над загнанной в угол добычей.  
Энн всхлипывала, размазывая по лицу слезы. Что она могла сказать? Что Кей не виноват? Кто ей поверит? Скажут, что была с ним заодно, ей и так теперь расхлебывать, что в школе случилось подобное. Что она может сделать? Разве что…

  
Выстрел прогрохотал в помещении, заставив бросится врассыпную толпу и мигом включив то самое, что отделяет обычно людей от стаи шакалов. Энн присела, зажав уши руками, все отступили в сторону, роняя из рук импровизированное оружие. На полу спортзала лежало окровавленное нечто, мало напоминающее человека. Иногда опухшая, похожая на багровое желе масса вздрагивала. Энн отползла в сторону, тяжело дыша, ее вырвало.  
А люди бежали, бежали из зала, пряча глаза, в ужасе понимая, что это сделали ОНИ. Люди.  
— Эй, слышишь меня? — Мегера Бет в своих дорогущих джинсах стояла на коленях в луже крови, пытаясь понять, то ли она видит агонию, то ли у лежащего перед ней куска мяса есть шанс.  
Энн расширившимися от ужаса глазами смотрела, как Мегера пачкает руки в чужой крови, прощупывая пульс. Затем она подняла голову и зло прошипела.  
— Если сейчас ты не найдешь того, кто отнесет его в машину, завтра, обещаю, здесь будет не только полиция и газетчики, но и министерство, и ты сначала сядешь, а из тюрьмы попрешься прямиком в богадельню.  
Энн даже не поняла абсурдность угрозы, просто кивнула, потянулась за телефоном, лихорадочно бросилась искать номер разнорабочего.  
Кровь пропитала светло-серые чехлы салона, когда на подушку опустилось то, что недавно было человеком. Энн с сомнением придерживала дверь машины.  
— Куда намылилась? Брысь. Я хотела сказать, прошу вас отойти от машины, в целях безопасности.  
Энн отступила, и машина сорвалась с места, взвизгнув шинами.  
Наступила тишина. Звонкая и ужасная.

Что ощущает человек, который везет труп? Мегера Бет понятия не имела. Знала, что труп кровит, и это давало какие-то шансы. Вот только довезти этот труп до более-менее вменяемого госпиталя… Нашелся только крохотный кабинетик в восьми милях от школы Россвуд, обозначенный на карте. Туда она и поехала. Пожилой мексиканец с маленькими умными глазами слона выслушал Бет и развел руками.  
— Рад бы вам помочь. Но я лишь временно здесь, пока приедет постоянной врач. Я психиатр, буду возглавлять клинику в Этленде.  
— Но какие-то навыки оказания помощи вы имеете, и они однозначно лучше моих. Я заплачу сколько нужно.  
Доктор несколько минут внимательно смотрел на нее из-под очков, затем кивнул.  
— Хорошо. Помогите переложить его на каталку. У меня нет рентгеновского аппарата, и я постараюсь зафиксировать те переломы, которые будут очевидны. Дальше только нормальный госпиталь и диагностика.  
Он как-то чересчур ловко переместил дрожащую окровавленную освежованную тушу на каталку и поволок в кабинет. Бет повертела головой, обнаружила кофейню и отправилась ждать.

  
Она успела даже снять номер в гостинице, когда ей позвонил доктор Санчес. Через час она сидела вместе с доктором в том самом кафе, он с удовольствием поглощал кукурузные лепешки и делился не самыми радужными новостями.  
— Обработали его, конечно, на совесть. Почки побили. Все побили. Мочился кровью. Что мог, я сделал, а везти его сейчас нельзя, не доедет. У меня… нет условий, чтобы он отлежался, я всего лишь, как ты и просила, оказал первую помощь. Пока могу предположить переломы ребер и точно диагностировать переломы рук. С руками совсем плохо.  
Бет кивнула.  
— Он защищался, я так думаю. Как придумать, чтобы оставить его здесь на какое-то время?  
Санчес развел руками.  
— Здесь нет стационара. Но все мы люди. Это маленький городок. Полагаю, что-то придумать можно. Все же видели, как ты привезла его, если бы хотела его убить… просто поехала бы дальше. Пару миль, и все бы закончилось.  
Бет снова кивнула. Называется, попала. Вот уж попала так попала.  
— Не переживай. Два-три дня, самое большее, и он выдержит дорогу.  
— У меня три дня?  
Санчес покачал головой.  
— Это минимум. Но я повторяю, ему нужна диагностика. В эти дни Хуанита согласится присмотреть за ним. А вот потом… Что потом?  
Бет с удивлением обнаружила, что не знает ответа на этот вопрос. И правда, а что потом? Трое суток, как она поняла, тело будет определяться, на каком ему оставаться свете, а дальше? Она уже знала, что по делу Молл действия полиции будут обжаловать, а ему так или иначе придется отбыть еще один суд. Значит, вернуться? Почему-то вспомнилась свора, загнавшая человека в угол и сознательно, жестоко монотонно убивавшая.  
— Я вернусь через три дня. И к тому времени у меня будет ответ. А пока есть только деньги.  
Через три дня ровно красный хетчбек въехал в городок. У Бет было достаточно времени подумать, и еще больше — чтобы понять. Девать-то его теперь и некуда. Вымытое тело погрузили ей на заднее сидение, Санчес сунул бумажку с расписанной схемой лечения, и Бет… просто поехала к себе домой. Санчес и так сделал ей подарок, сложив в папку полнейшее заключение, которое только способен был прописать, закрепленное печатью. И если остановит полиция, не придется ничего придумывать. Вот она, от врача едет.  
Руки чесались скинуть синего с заднего сидения в ближайшей больнице. Только во-первых документы его она получит только через неделю. А потом еще и обжалование. И плевать, что уже сотворили такое — не пожелать врагу. А без документов… да и с ними, ну, завезет его в больницу, и что скажет? Отбила у стаи взбесившихся молотков для отбивания мяса? И где гарантия, что кто-то из сбрендивших обитателей Россвуда не пойдет заканчивать начатое и сводить счеты? Виноват мужик или нет, но чтобы так…  
Сине-черно-желто-красный пассажир на заднем сидении глухо застонал. Бет вздохнула. В конце концов, то, что выдал ей в обмен на купюры Санчес, по его заверению, должно пребывать в сознании и обладать способностью произносить отдельные слова.  
— Ты живой.  
Он тяжело задышал, видимо, собираясь с силами.  
— Да.  
— Будет сильно больно, скажи, уколю.  
— Сильно.  
Бет остановила машину, вытащила один из наполненных Санчесом шприцев.  
Выданное ей тело предусмотрительно замотали в простыню, видимо, чтобы в случае чего сразу укомплектовать саваном. Раскрутив необходимую часть, она брызнула из бутылочки антисептиком, вогнала иголку. Тело не дернулось. Присев на корточки, она попыталась рассмотреть итог стараний Санчеса. Уродливый отек с носа и глаз почти спал, правда, багровые пятна и синяки никуда не делись. Зато почти открылось одно веко.  
— Видишь меня?  
— Плохо.  
— Боишься?  
Он замолчал, затем так само тихо ответил.  
— Нет.

Бет кивнула.  
— Вот и правильно. Все, поехали. Постарайся потерпеть час, и мы будем на месте.  
И он терпел. Когда машина заехала в гараж, возникла новая сложность.  
— Ты большой.  
— Уже нет.  
— Все равно большой.  
— Далеко?  
— Метров десять.  
— Попробую.  
— Пробовать подразумевает пытаться, неправильный ответ, — прокряхтел над головой электронный голос.  
— Пати. Мой домашний наставник и поедатель мозга. Не обращай внимания, она просто ревнует.  
— Ревность подразумевает наличие объекта для ревности. То, что я вижу, пока не могу идентифицировать как объект, — мстительно пробурчала система. Зато предусмотрительно открыла двери.

Как он тащился эти десять метров… И упал на застеленный диван.  
— Где мы.  
— Он точно в своем уме?  
— Дома. Пати, отвяжись.  
— Отвяжись подразумевает, что я привязана. А я просто установлена в систему интеллектуального управления домом, — пробурчал электрический голос. — Прошу заметить, не я сама себя туда устанавливала.  
Кей собрался с силами, затем зажмурился, облизнул засохшие, покрытые коркой губы, проговорил медленно и тихо:  
— Я под судом.  
— Прикинь, а я в курсе.  
— За изнасилование.  
— Предлагаешь сейчас начать заламывать руки, как твоя дражайшая Энни, и падать в обморок? Не мой вариант, но спасибо за предложение.  
— Меня насиловали. В камере.  
Бет вздохнула. Присела рядом на край дивана.  
— Не старайся, окей?  
— Я не лгу.  
— Я знаю. Не старайся просто завалить меня информацией, которая вызвала бы во мне отвращение. Берега я уже видела.  
— А вот я нет. Можно-ка мне номерок в едином реестре досудебных расследования?  
— Пати, включи обогрев комнаты и выключи хамство. Не до тебя сейчас.  
Бет зыркнула на зеленый глазок, насмешливо мигнувший в камере.  
— Сбрось данные с моего телефона и зашифруй, только надежно, так, чтобы не нашли.  
— Можно подумать, когда-то находили, — пробурчало нечто.  
Бет ушла к себе переодеться. Хотя… на самом деле ей просто надо было уйти. Уйти и самой отмахнуться от нахлынувшего воспоминания о том дне… и спортзале… и толпе…  
— Ваше оружие можете переложить в сейф. Я проведу обработку.  
— Спасибо, Пати.  
Бет устало поднялась, сунув дамский револьвер в сейф. Она и не подумала о том, что могут быть проблемы, таскала его все дни в сумке. Все-таки боевое оружие. Спасибо, Пати вспомнила.  
Пати во многом могла помочь. Жаль, не в ее силах было посоветовать Бет, что делать дальше.  
Когда она вошла в комнату, Кей вздрогнул, облизнул пересохшие губы, попытался повернуться лицом.  
— Истинную опасность мужчины встречают лицом, — ехидно проскрипел металлический голос. Бет сделала вид, что не услышала.  
— Да-да, можешь начинать бояться. Худший ужас вашей школы. Сейчас пить дам.  
Вода и соломинка тоже были поставлены у дивана заранее. Она готовилась к тому, чтобы привезти его.  
— Почему…  
— Потому что ты оказался не в том месте и не в то время.  
— Потому что Бет сошла с ума. — брякнула Пати. Впрочем, беззлобно и скорее ради того, чтобы оставить последнее слово за собой.  
Первые пару суток мало отличались от того, что было в городке. Платная клиника провела диагностику, выдав заключение, которое можно было бы смело подсунуть в папку патологоанатома. Труп и труп. На правой руке три перелома (два пальцев), на левой один, трещины в пяти ребрах, множественные ушибы. Почти, как и сказал Санчес.

  
Утром Бет забрасывала его в больницу, на вечер забирала домой. Точнее, она попыталась оставить в первую ночь. Утром узнала, что у него начался приступ паники, который глушили лошадиной дозой успокоительных. И Бет махнула рукой.  
Энн ей звонила дважды. Первый раз через двое суток после того, как Бет увезла Кея из городка. Второй раз почти через неделю. Бет не ответила ни в первый, ни во второй раз.  
Тем временем, через три дня интенсивного лечения Кей стал видеть более отчетливо, и, что хуже, более отчетливо ощущать. Чужие руки на своем теле, да и тело чужое, которое давно тебе не принадлежит.  
Еще в первый день он попросил одежду. Проклиная все на свете, перепробовав едва ли не все возможности, позвал и попросил помочь.  
— Это можно было сделать сразу, а не выполнять весь комплекс кама-сутры с трусами в руках, — бурчала Бет, но помогала.  
— Это лучше, чем интерактивный атлас по анатомии, — охотно подтверждала Пати, почти сунувшись телескопическим гибким штативом камеры под нос Кея.  
— Пати, ты бы лучше помогла. Расскажи, можно ли влезть в облачное хранилище департамента?  
Помогать Пати не хотела. Ругалась, перечисляла статьи законов. Она вообще считала себя сверхумной и уникальной, а каждую проблему воспринимала как очередную головоломку.  
Бет была неумолима. Пати была упряма. Бет выиграла.  
Когда она вернулась домой из офиса, Пати поприветствовала ее заставкой из виртуальных шахмат, а после важно проинформировала.  
— Учитывая ваши невыдающиеся аналитические особенности, я лично сделала этот ход. Ждем хода противника.  
И все, больше ни слова вытянуть из нее не удалось.

  
Поздно вечером неожиданно Бет позвонил Ронни, компьютерщик. Мол, срочно пришло распоряжение подписать документы на обнуление жестких дисков камер — и вот засада, начальство укатило по каким-то срочным личным делам в недельный отпуск.  
Пати таинственно молчала, и это обнадежило Бет гораздо больше, чем вечерний звонок. Найдя сто причин, она села в машину и прямо на ночь глядя рванула в офис. Это был настоящий сюрприз. После нескольких случаев подростковых суицидов, в школах поставили камеры для независимого наблюдения без ведома администрации в местах общего пользования. Среди них была школа, в которую, будь ее воля, она бы в жизни больше ногой не ступила.

  
Систему создали грамотно. Запись активировалась при движении, это и сыграло в пользу Бет, потому как в противном случае данные уже давно данные были бы стерты, а так… в зале шесть дней не было никого. Информацию как раз собирались почистить. Бет забилась в коморку к Ронни, и они молча наблюдали за ужасом, который разворачивался на экране. Крючочек новой идеи захватил ее в один момент.  
— Ронни! А холл! В холле же тоже должна быть камера!  
— Ну… там тоже стираются…  
— Если по такому же принципу, как и в спортзале, то там не было ни единой живой души с момента происшествия! Дети на каникулах, автоматически данные не стирались, перебрав лимит, значит…  
— Нет, конечно, может быть ты и права, но я не обещаю.  
— И не надо. Просто поверь!  
И ей снова повезло. Последняя запись датировалась именно тем днем, когда все случилось.  
Смотрели молча. Мисс Молл, голая, ползла по полу, а за ней… за ней, подталкивая ее сапогом, похахатывая, шагал физрук.  
Видимо, он что-то услышал, вздрогнул, оглянулся, а затем скрылся на лестнице. По коридору тяжело хромал Кей. Увидев Молл, подбежал к ней, упал на колени, попытался поднять. Она завизжала, прикрывая рукой маленькие дрожащие груди… и тут в холл вбежала толпа.  
— Что ты делаешь? — Ронни с удивлением глянул на Бет, которая вытащила у него на столе обрывок бумаги и торопливо что-то строчила.  
— Прошу тебя выдать мне записи… пока их никто не стер случайно или неслучайно.  
— Но я не имею права…  
— Я имею. Эй, у меня есть право на проверку любого социального объекта. Я проверяю не тебя. Я проверяю школу.  
Ронни упаковал диск, подписал и даже поставил печать. Он был мрачен и молчалив.  
— Бет, но он…  
— Он ничего не сделал, Ронни. Ничего. Его сперва оклеветали, а потом избили. Не так. Убили. Убивали сознательно и безжалостно.  
Честно говоря, она подозревала, что все было страшно, не знала, до какой степени. Страшно было смотреть, как здоровый мужик превращается в трясущуюся массу. Неудивительно, что его руки были в таком состоянии. Он до последнего пытался защищаться. Переломанными руками, неизвестно где находя силы.  
И не кричал. А Энн стояла и смотрела, и отчего-то именно от этого Бет стало мерзко. Стоять и смотреть. А его убивали.  
— Не знаю, что может потребовать в качестве награды домашняя система, — еще в гараже включила шарманку Пати. — Но оценить глубокую аналитическую подготовку и выверенность сделанного хода...  
Бет улыбнулась.  
— Ты чудо. Но нам осталось самое сложное. Выиграть эту партию.  
Ответ Пати был не тем, который хотела услышать Бет.  
— Проигранную партию.

  
Бет не раз и не два работала с полицией. То ли в этот раз она себя накрутила, то ли ей действительно на каждом шагу ставили палки в колеса, не позволяя довести дело до ума. В любом случае, Лекс Портман притих. Апелляция была выиграна сухо и безусловно, но новое обвинение упорно зависало в воздухе.  
Бет, правда, узнала об этом от нанятого поверенного: как-то слишком поспешно в приказном порядке ее отправили в штаб-квартиру ООН для участия в абсолютно незнакомом ей проекте.

  
К тому времени Кей уже достаточно неплохо передвигался, и ему так или иначе следовало какое-то время побыть в реабилитационном центре. Бет не знала, что ощутила, когда помогла ему выбраться из машины по дороге в аэропорт. Наверное, ничего, пока он не оглянулся на пороге. Как-то так оглянулся, что ей стало не по себе.  
И по идее же сделала все возможное, ехала в Европу со спокойной душой. Поверенный сообщил, что с апелляцией все в порядке, а после реабилитации самому Кею дадут работу охранника при центре. Как раз сейчас ему подойдет.

  
Отец снял жесткий диск с Пати. Звучало абсурдно, но почему-то Бет претила мысль о том, что Пати останется одна в пустом доме. Да и отцу будет веселее. Как-никак, Пати умела не только организовать обслуживание самого дома, но и довести до белого каления его хозяина.  
Как ни странно, проект ее затянул. Слишком много было болезненных тем, слишком много сходного и общего. Встречи с приговоренными, соблюдение прав тех, в чьих жизнях отбивает последние секунды обратный отсчет.

  
Свой дом она увидела только спустя почти год.  
Пустой, тихий. И гараж, в котором не мигали приветливо огоньки, и кухня, где не кипел чайник.  
Прошла по комнатам, в которых успел поселиться нежилой запах. Остановилась у дивана, возле которого до сих пор стоял стакан с соломинкой. Надо будет при случае узнать, как там Кей. Впрочем, если бы что-то и случилось, поверенный бы ей позвонил.  
В департаменте выяснилось, что ее вроде как перевели на повышение. То ли переезжать, то ли… А какая, в общем-то, разница. Новый этап, новое… что-то.  
Дома, собирая вещи и отвечая на звонки агента, подбиравшего ей квартиру, она пересматривала еще раз документы о переводе. В глаза бросилась фамилия начальника департамента. Грейси Уиллоу… Только на документе с размашистой подписью значилось: «Грейси Уиллоу-Портман».  
В электронном виде документ, пришедший на ее личное почту, именно в этом месте был подчеркнут красным.  
Со второго раза Бет все поняла и криво усмехнулась.  
Тот, кто по-хозяйски порылся в ее включившемся впервые за год домашнем лептопе, абсолютно беспардонно оставил в углу картинку с сердечком.  
«С прибытием. С любовью, Пати»  
Бет включила соединение с папиным домом. Предсказуемо его самого не было, зато в трубке бодренько затрещал знакомый голос.  
— Неужели? После подлого переселения мне следовало повести себя иначе, но я не злопамятна. И даже приготовила для своей блудной хозяйки приятный сюрприз. Как обычно, сделала ход вместо нее.  
Пилинькнуло электронное письмо.  
Бет пересматривала копии свидетельств о рождении Грейси Уиллоу, Лекса Портмана и матери Лекса, Линды Портман. Сводной сестры Грейси Уиллоу. У Бет с самого начала не было шансов. Ни единого.  
Картинки паззла, запорошенные пылью, завертелись, складываясь воедино. Лекс Портман.  
Странная затянутость, отсутствие помощи от полиции, то, как неохотно брался за дело поверенный.

  
До утра заснуть так и не удалось, а уже в восемь она была около департамента. Ленс Кисли, ее поверенный, на звонки не отвечал. Зато никто не помешал ей зайти в отдел кадров. Нет, Кей Полто не работает у них… точнее, работал только полтора месяца, после чего был уволен по состоянию здоровья… Состоянию здоровья?  
Грейси Уиллов ее принял с едкой улыбкой престарелой змеи.  
— Мисс Мейсон, чем обязан? Вы должны были уже уехать?  
— Я лишь хотела бы поинтересоваться, продолжает ли работать в школе Россвуд учителем физкультуры некий Портман. Помнится, когда я уезжала, полиция начала расследование.  
— Портман? — Грейси быстро отвел глаза в сторону. — А, да, что-то припоминаю. Но знаете ли, там было какое-то абсурдное обвинение. Уже в процессе оказалось, что за свидетелем наблюдались некие странности, поверенный ходатайствовал о проведении освидетельствования, и оказалось, что у него… некоторое психическое расстройство. Потому… все выяснилось, и, разумеется, Портман продолжил работать. Сами посудите, у него отличный послужной список, никаких претензий со стороны детей и родителей, да и вообще.  
«Да и вообще — ты его родственник и прикрыл его зад».  
— Благодарю. Не смею вас больше задерживать.  
Бет вышла на улицу, хватая ртом воздух. Кей… Кей, который, уходя, с таким отчаянием смотрел на нее. И пошел-таки. Зная, что его убьют.

  
Рапорт на увольнение она написала в тот же день. Слишком погано было. Хотелось поговорить с отцом, но… что она ему скажет? С практической и логической точки зрения, она сделала все возможное. Поверенный по-прежнему оказывался вне зоны. Как пить дать, поменял номер. Сбежал, как последняя собака.  
Бет села на порог, обхватив колени руками. Вроде бы, ничего и не сделала такого, а точнее, сделала все что могла, и даже больше. Отбила у толпы, отправила сначала в больницу, а потом на реабилитацию, нашла доказательства, даже обеспечила работу. Все сделала. И почему теперь было так погано?  
Почему так хотелось послать всех подальше, забыть обо всем и…  
Документы Кея из департамента ушли. Пати пыхтела, злилась, но даже она не могла найти следов. Впрочем, для домашней интеллектуальной системы она и так сделала многое. У Бет опустились руки. Она была не всесильна. И не то, чтобы она ощущала себя ответственной за жизнь Кея, но… ощущала. И раз за разом вспоминала его взгляд, когда он с сумкой в руках переступал порог реабилитационного центра.

  
Просто… Просто оказалось, что она все до сих пор делала неправильно. Все ее действия были логически продуманы и абсолютно грамотны с позиции стороннего наблюдателя. Но Кею от этого было не легче. И вся логическая обоснованность и правильность оказалась бесполезной и ненужной.  
Бет рассчитывала месяц-другой отдохнуть. Первую неделю много спала, читала, пила чай. Потом желание вставать и пить чай и читать все чаще пропадало, и она лежала, тупо глядя в потолок. Холодное безразличие с каждым днем все больше затягивало ее в свою липкую, черную паутину.  
Она не отвечала на звонки из отцовского дома. Папа все равно в Европе, а говорить с Пати… Говорить с Пати она пока не могла.  
Пока не поступил звонок уже из департамента здравоохранения. Оказывается, она прислала свою анкету и принята по результатам оценки досье на должность Специалиста по соблюдению гражданских и социальных прав. Бет поразмыслила — и согласилась. В конце концов, при таком раскладе, как сейчас, она или шагнет в окно, или скатится до банальной депрессии. Ни первое, ни второе ее не устраивало. После всех формальностей и утверждения на должности, она получила график проверок. Этленд. Вот и не верь в совпадения. Ну или извращенную любовь Пати к игровым многоходовкам.  
— Доктор Санчес? Бетани Мейсон, департамент здравоохранения. Вот как нас свела судьба. Я к вам завтра приеду около одиннадцати. Сможете быть на месте?  
Санчес ответил на ее звонок как-то странно. Но Бет даже не стала заморачиваться. В конце концов, лучше начинать с самого простого, а со знакомыми ей всегда было проще.  
Санчес встретил ее на крыльце, все с той же неизменной улыбкой мудрого слона. Бет показала бумаги, он даже смотреть их не стал, махнул рукой.  
Работали тихо, размеренно. Бет старалась не мешать, перебирая документы. Выходило, что Санчес вступил в должность немногим более двух месяцев, а до него, конечно, тут было много всяко-разного.  
Закончила она поздним вечером.  
Вышла на крыльцо, глубоко вздохнула.  
— Не хочешь зайти к нему?  
Бет вздрогнула, оглянулась.  
— К нему?  
— Кей, тот парень. Он…  
— Кей? Здесь?  
Она растерялась. Растерялась так, что даже недоверчиво-циничный Санчес понял: не прикидывается.  
— Здесь. Я сам недавно узнал. Точнее, не узнал, уже из личного дела.  
Бет ошеломленно молчала.  
— Но он… почему? Это же психиатрическая клиника?  
— Ну… кто-то постарался его сюда сослать. Может быть рот закрыть, может еще зачем-то.  
— Он проходил лечение?  
— Более полугода. Достаточно жесткое лечние.  
— Интеллект… сохранен?  
— Насколько я могу судить, в большей степени да. Замкнулся в себе, правда, но здесь может быть слишком много причин.  
— А теперь? Он действительно нуждается в пребывании здесь?  
— Ну почему. Под попечителя можно выписать хоть завтра, так ведь никто не рвется.  
— Я хочу его увидеть.  
Санчес махнул рукой, и Бет пошла за ним по длинному темному коридору.  
Палата была страшной. Не палата. Камера. Бет с ужасом вдохнула тяжёлый густой смрад. Запах экскрементов, запах смерти.  
Кея, которого она знала, в ней не было. И уже никогда не будет. Тощий старик тяжело сел на узкой казённой койке. Молча.

Бет мысленно залила бетоном все чувства и эмоции, просто выключилась, окаменела. Иначе… да, можно было считать это чем угодно. Сиюминутной слабостью, дешевой жалелкой, да без разницы. В голове выстраивались в ряд картинки тех дней, когда Кей оставался в ее доме. Да от Пати было больше дискомфорта, чем от него. Да, она оплатила реабилитацию, даже вроде бы договорилась ему за работу. И уехала. Забыв, что Кей просто винтик, который чем-то неугодил большой тяжелой системе.  
Бет пару минут смотрела в черные глаза, затем молча же вышла за двери. Только не сорваться. Только выдержать.  
— Я оформлю опекунство. Как быстро можно все провернуть?  
Доктор Санчес даже не удивился, кивнул.  
— Я подготовлю документы.Неделя, может, немного больше.  
— Что для этого нужно?  
— Я составлю список.Чем быстрее...  
— Оригиналы документов я привезу утром.  
— Заодно подумай еще раз. Это тебе не выходить избитого мужика. Ему в карточку вписали… гм… если тебе это что-то говорит, F31 по МКХ-10 и 125480 по OMIM.  
— А простыми словами?  
— Маниакально-депрессивный психоз.  
Бет зажмурилась.  
Спокойно. Еще раз. Кей, Лекс и неоткрытое уголовное дело. Непонятный пересмотр, непонятное освидетельствование и увольнение.  
— Это настоящий диагноз?  
— Потому и предлагаю подумать. Его лечили до моего прибытия. Я по приезду отменил все назначения, в которых сомневался, переназначал лично. Так его и… узнал.  
— Готовьте перечень. Я привезу документы утром.  
Быстрая езда успокоила. Бет вообще успокаивалась за рулем. Возможность отключиться от всего и подумать.  
Кей ей никто. Чужой человек. Просто почему-то его судьба во второй раз оказывается в ее руках. Да чего там, в третий. Дважды она отмахивалась. И не обязана же, но почему так гадко на душе?  
Ее размышления прервал телефонный звонок.  
— Мисс Мейсон. После вашего отъезда больной попытался покончить с собой. — Санчес говорил сухо и по делу.  
Взвизгнули тормоза. Мег затрясло.  
Нет, больше она не думала. Поняла, что думать — худшее зло.  
Санчес встретил ее на пороге, курил.  
— Он…  
— В порядке. Попытался перерезать вены. Ему повезло.  
Бет вздрогнула, протянула руку.  
— Дайте сигарету.  
— Сейчас попрошу медсестру…  
— Мне хватит одного раза.  
Санчес отдал ей свою сигарету, она затянулась, закашлялась.  
— Не умеете курить? Может, проще успокоительного?  
— Зачем… Зачем он это сделал?  
— Вы и сами понимаете. Я же не так давно выяснил, что именно он находится на лечении. Пока приехал, занимался рабочими вопросами, а неделю назад стал пересматривать личные дела. Вот и оказалось… что среди остальных был Кейт.  
— Запомнили его?  
— Запомнить запомнил. Узнать не узнал. Повезло, в личном деле оказался мой листок-заключение, который я отдал вам тогда.  
Бет обхватила себя руками. Холодно. Прав он, черт возьми. Она бы тоже… не узнала.  
— Он держался так долго, потому что ждал. А теперь решил, что вы уехали. И сломался.  
— Я не знаю, как поступить правильно.  
— Я не могу вам ничего советовать. Это слишком тяжелая ноша. Одно дело, месяц поперевязывать руки и помыть в душе человека, который скоро станет на ноги. Другое — привести в дом того, кто провел полных десять месяцев в психиатрической клинике, которого лечили достаточно тяжелыми препаратами, у которого могли произойти любые необратимые изменения в мозгу.  
Бет привычно схватилась за ниточку рассуждений — и одернула себя. Она больше не хотела думать. Это самая большая глупость, на которую она вообще была способна. Самое неадекватное и неправильное решение. Но уехать и в этот раз она не могла.  
Открыла тяжелую дверь, Санчес, бросив окурок, пошел следом.  
Кей сидел в своей палате, его руки были стянуты ремнем, штаны некрасиво спущены — его несколько раз кололи.  
Он не отреагировал ни на открывшуюся дверь, ни на шаги.  
И вот теперь Бет нужно было решать. Принимать самое сложное решение в жизни.  
Она сделала шаг вперед, осторожно провела рукой по худой холодной спине.  
— Ты чего? Не мог подождать неделю? Пока оформят документы? А?  
Он непонимающе смотрел на нее, а точнее сквозь нее.  
Бет знала этот взгляд. Видела его у приговоренных к смертной казни, которых они посещали с миссией. Он для себя уже умер. Так бывает, когда больше не остается ничего.  
— Мы же можем уехать?  
Санчес колебался.  
— Мисс Мейсон, вы же понимаете, какую берете на себя ответственность? Я, конечно, не отказываюсь курировать и всегда буду в зоне доступа, но все-таки…  
Понимала ли она? Да конечно, чтоб его, понимала, и боялась до усрачки. А еще больше боялась взгляда, которым смотрел сейчас Кей, не узнавая и не слыша.  
— Не понимаю. Потом пойму. А сейчас… я больше не хочу думать. Просто снимите эти проклятые ремни.  
Кей тяжело потер руки. На его правом запястье красовалась широкая повязка.  
Поднялся, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, стараясь не смотреть на Бет. Болезненно-тощий, сутулый, с некрасиво повисшей кожей и по-старчески дряблой шеей. Тонкие больничные штаны неуклюже болтались на бедрах.  
— Что-то потеплее этой тряпки есть?  
Бет снова поймала себя на том, что сомневалась. Это тебе не собачку завести и не котика. И не завести романчик с парнем, которого можно будет в любую минуту выставить за дверь. Кею-то в случае чего уходить будет не к кому. Сомневалась ровно до того момента, пока ей не отдали его вещи. Тонкая куртка, джинсы, фланелевая рубашка, телефон, бумажник. Потому что…  
Потому что на морском жетоне Кея, выданном с его вещами, был неуклюже выцарапан на обратной стороне ее номер телефона.  
Сомневался ли он? Не то что сомневался, а просто не верил, до самой последней минуты, даже когда переступил порог, и на тот самый диван, где он отлеживался после спортзала, она поставила его сумку с вещами. Даже когда он вымылся под горячим душем и выпил чашку кофе. И когда переоделся в домашний костюм.  
Так уже было в прошлый раз. А потом она уезжала, и разверзался ад.  
Ад всегда приходил, когда уезжала Бет.  
— Ты не пускаешь его. — его голос прозвучал тихо пугающе-монотонно.  
— М? — она оторвалась от документов, которые сосредоточенно заполняла.  
— Ты уедешь, и снова будет ад. Ты его не пускаешь. Третий круг. Последний. Больше нечего терять, Бет. Это последний.  
Нет-нет, Бет могла трижды повести себя необдуманно, идиотски, импульсивно. Но… нет, она больше не готова была позволить, чтобы…

Отец приехал через неделю. Прошел в дом, долго сидел, глядя на Бет, затем спросил, как всегда, по сути, сухо и серьезно.  
— Ты уверена, что поступила по своей воле?  
Она даже не думала, ответила как-то слишком быстро. Было время обдумать. Даже больше чем надо.  
— Впервые, наверное, уверена на все сто процентов. По своей.  
Барт Мейсон кивнул. В кухню медленно, тяжело, опираясь рукой о стену вошел костлявый, сутулый мужик и замер, не опуская взгляда.  
Барт усмехнулся. Ишь ты. Не спрятался. Пришел принимать удар. И знает же, чем может закончиться.  
Бет многое делала в жизни правильно. Выбрала правильную профессию, вела правильную жизнь (и даже в подростковом возрасте ему ни разу не пришлось заминать скандалы или вызволять ее у копов). Вышла замуж за человека, на которого указал он, Барт, честно прожила с ним три года, пока он не погиб в глупой аварии. Сейчас она поступила не так, как он хотел… но ведь она и не обязана жить только в соответствии с его желаниями?  
Если бы он решал за свою дочь, но… смогла ли бы она сама себя простить, поступи она иначе?  
Он протянул мужику руку, с удивлением ощутив крепкое короткое ответное пожатие.  
— Бет сказала, что ты работал на погрузке. Я как раз купил несколько барж. К слову, я сегодня ненадолго. Вам что-нибудь нужно? Я заскочу завтра утром.  
Кей неуверенно глянул на Бет, она расхохоталась.  
— Если сможешь, привези нам Пати.


End file.
